<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i have loved you for a thousand years by Spannah339</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203567">i have loved you for a thousand years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339'>Spannah339</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sun and Moon AU [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Platonic Soulmates, kingdom dance, sun and moon au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rapunzel held out a hand to him, her smile wide and infectious. Varian only hesitated a moment before taking it, letting her pull him into the circle of celebrating dancers, her hand warm and somehow familiar in his. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider &amp; Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Rapunzel &amp; Varian (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sun and Moon AU [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i have loved you for a thousand years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*vibrates excitedly*<br/>this is one of the first things I wrote for this AU - I blasted Kingdom Dance on repeat for a bit and was VIBING and anyway, here it finally is I have been wanting to post it for AGES!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Varian!” </p><p>Rapunzel held out a hand to him, her smile wide and infectious. Varian only hesitated a moment before taking it, letting her pull him into the circle of celebrating dancers, her hand warm and somehow familiar in his. </p><p>The music increased in tempo and he found himself arm in arm with her, a grin covering his face in spite of himself. They weaved among the rest of the crowd, the dancers instinctively knowing where to move to avoid collision. </p><p>They had danced like this once, years ago. For centuries, millennia, they had moved in an instinctive dance, back when it had just been them and the endless stars. Back and forth, side to side, arms up, eyes wide, laughter in their mouths. Back and forth, it was just him and her and the stars dancing around them. </p><p>They twisted and turned, moving through the crowd, people pausing to watch them. Varian was aware of her hair beginning to glow, of his own blue glow reflected from her eyes, but he didn’t want to stop. Back and forth they moved, seamless, knowing each other inside and out because <em> how could they not </em>. </p><p>They had danced this dance a thousand times, they had spun this way a million ways. Memories Varian wasn’t sure were fully his flickered through his mind - the sky, the stars, the endless circle of <em> them </em>. The sun and moon. Together, together and always dancing. </p><p>Then, with a sudden rise of music, the song stopped and their hair faded and they were back, back in Corona, back among the celebrations of Rapunzel's return, back to being Varian and Rapunzel. For a moment, Varian felt a rushing longing - a <em> need </em> - to go <em> home </em>. </p><p>He was breathing heavily, and so was she, both smiling widely. Rapunzel laughed, wrapping him into a warm hug and once again, Varian felt the memories of a thousand years before he had been born, the feelings of <em> home </em> and <em> belonging </em>and belonging with her just as she belonged with him. </p><p>“That was <em> wonderful </em>,” she breathed, her hair glowing for a brief second. Varian stepped back from her arms, grinning up at her. </p><p>“Yeah,” he said, knowing he would never feel that rush of belonging while he was still Varian, while the sun and the moon remained separated. </p><p>Then Eugene wrapped an arm around his shoulder, his other around Rapunzel’s and pulled them both close. </p><p>“Alright, kiddo, my turn,” he said, his eyes twinkling as he ruffled Varian’s hair and took Rapunzel’s hand. She laughed, her eyes sparkling and Varian felt a rush of fondness. He had found his other half. He had found the one he had been looking for, the part of him that was missing. </p><p>And, by the way Eugene and Rapunzel were looking at each other, so had his brother. Just, in a different way. </p><p>He stepped out of the circle of dancers, leaning against Max and crossing his arms with a smile, watching as his brother and sister spun in a wonderful dance, the music carrying them away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So! Technically this is the last story for 'season 1.' Zeeb has a couple of stories about the boys from earlier in the timeline, which shall get posted soonish I think but other than that! Season 1 has reached its conclusion. </p><p>We're busy figuring out the basic plot and what we want to write for season 2, don't worry there's loads more of story to come! However, we might at some point post a behind the scenes talk, depending on how we feel, before season 2 officially starts. Feel free to send us questions for that if you want, but no pressure otherwise ^-^</p><p>Anyway, thank you all for sticking with us so far and I cannot wait to keep exploring this AU!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>